Chuck vs The Bed and Breakfast
by Michael66
Summary: I have no idea what this is, but it came to mind as I fell asleep shortly after watching the Series Finale. ::smirk::  a innocent one shot


**A/N**_**: **_Posted 2012-01-12

I have no idea what this is, but it came to mind as I fell asleep shortly after watching the Series Finale.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 27, 2012<strong>_

Hyannis Port

_Ten years. Wow. _Chuck was amazed at how wonderful his life had been since he'd met Sarah. They'd had three beautiful children along the way and they were expecting their fourth. He looked out through the screen door and out onto the lawn and smiled as those same children played in the large front yard.

Peter, 8, and the twins, Mary and Stephen, 6, chased after their dog, Max, a beautiful, yellow lab, in a never-ending game of tag. The dog was an S&R animal from the federal government; retired along with her handler, Major John Casey, after he was injured in a boating accident.

He was a friend of Chuck's father and was offered a room at the Bartowski estate during his recuperation. He wasn't allowed to lift anything heavy, but found solace in being useful around the property gardens. He found peace at last in his life from the calming affect of coaxing plants to grow in varied shapes and sizes.

John was a gruff and humorless sort and a man of few words. He and Chuck were constantly at odds. Chuck seemed to revel in teasing the hard-ass and John took it upon himself to straighten out the younger Bartowski. 'Moron' was the usual name he used for Chuck. But he loved the Bartowski children.

Chuck pushed the screen door open and brought the tray he carried towards his wife. He placed the tray on the table next to her and began pouring the lemon-aid in a glass for her.

"Thank you, sweetie!" She took the glass from him and patted the seat of the chair next to him. "Can you take a break?"

"Actually, I'm finished. I called the Larkins a while ago and told them to come over." Pulling the chair sideways, Chuck sat and patted his lap for his wife's feet.

Sarah was only too happy to comply. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair as her husband worked her aching and swollen feet.

He smiled at her moans. "I bet you can't wait for Carina to come."

Sarah was in charge of the place now, leaving Chuck to concentrate on his writing. He was a best-selling author after all. She really had a knack for running the operation and made Castle an extremely popular Bed and Breakfast. The construction of the two new houses on the property had become a mission for her after the birth of the twins. It left the main house the exclusive domain of the family.

But her pregnancy had been hard on her and she needed to take it easy.

Carina, Sarah's college roommate, had become a covert operative for the DEA and wanted to retire. She wasn't old, but under-cover ops were a lot tougher in your mid-thirties than your mid-twenties. Her bosses had suggested that she use up her accrued vacation time, almost a year, to think it over. Maybe, they said, she could come back as a trainer. She'd think about it. In the meantime, she'd help Sarah run the place and, she hoped, re-kindle her old relationship with John.

John groaned when he was told that Carina was coming, but they all saw a marked improvement in his gruff disposition once the news was delivered. Just as Chuck knew it would. He loved playing the match-maker.

"I wish she was here already." Sarah rubbed her stomach and enunciated each word as she told him, "It is exhausting carrying this basketball." She looked up at him and smirked, "He's as impatient as his father. I bet he'll be twenty four inches and over ten pounds."

There was a curl at his lip and he laughed, "Hopefully he'll look like his mother. Just like his brothers and sister."

Sarah pouted, "I'm really hoping he takes after you. Your curls would look adorable on him."

That brought a smile to his face. "We'll see. You're due next week. At least Ellie and Devon will be here. They insisted on postponing their trip until after your delivery." He turned to look at the truck that pulled up in front of the house. He'd ordered lunch to be delivered today from their favorite deli.

"Hi guys!" Lou waved to them as she came around to the other side of the van. She pulled open the sliding door and retrieved their delivery.

"You're just in time, I'm starving." Sarah pulled her feet off Chuck's lap and thanked him.

Ellie and Devon appeared at the front door and came out. "Awesome, I thought I heard Lou's truck."

Clara, 10, Ellie and Devon's little girl, came running, from somewhere around the side of the house, along the wrap around porch and skidded to a stop at the top of the steps. "Aunt Lou!"

Lou smiled at her, "Hey, munchkin!" Lou wasn't related; she'd dated Chuck for a while and was still considered a member of the family. That was just the way the Bartowskis were wired. She walked up the steps with a large box full of sandwiches, "Chuck hasn't started yet, has he?"

Sarah shook her head, "Nope. We were waiting for you." That was half true.

The kids came running up the steps behind Lou, Max leading the way.

'Uncle' Morgan parked the rider mower he'd been testing for his landscaping business and joined them.

Casey was a step behind him.

The Larkins, Hannah and Bryce and their two children, William and Grace, finally made an appearance. "Sorry we're late," Bryce apologized. "A client was freaking out on me and I had to take care of a few details in the office." They lived down the street and had walked over.

"No problem, we're just getting started." Chuck stepped back into the house and quickly returned with his latest manuscript. He took a chair for himself, sat down and waited as the family made a circle around him. Lou handed out sandwiches.

Chuck smiled and started reading, "_Chapter 1: The Intersect. He stood behind the counter in the center of the large electronics store. His life was miserable and boring. He figured this was his lot in life now; there being few options open to him since getting kicked out of school. Chuck was babbling away to his best friend, Morgan._"

The kids cheered, "Yay! Daddy and Uncle Morgan!"

"Yup, but very different. You'll see. Where was I? Oh, yeah. _But Morgan had stopped listening to his friend. The most beautiful woman in the world had just entered their store and was walking up to them. Morgan tapped on the counter to get his friend's attention and exclaimed, 'Stop the presses…'_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And what did you think of the finale? Oh, boy! I guess if Fedak can wipe out five marvelous years of history, I can give them a whole new history. Heh!

"_Emily, _I just _had the strangest dream_!"

BTW, I noticed that a lot of you didn't read another story of mine; the Deep, Dark hole. It isn't that bad, I promise.


End file.
